Time Heals Most Wounds
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: NOTE: Readers, please, um, read. I will be taking this Ficcie down and re-working it, more details inside.
1. Chapter one: Splinter

**_Time Heals Most Wounds_**

Chapter One:

__

Splinter

Thomas turned over again, pushing against the pillows. He couldn't sleep, as always, Fiona on his mind, also as always. It hurt to think of her; her beautiful face shining with radiance, her kindness coming off in waves. He shifted to his back, staring at the ceiling, his eyes then drifting to the portable BEEK unit that had been dropped down carelessly on the nightstand with the clock nearby, it's red block numbers reading 1:13 am. The young Lieutenant sat up, running a hand through his messy, sandy blonde hair with a sigh. He quickly dressed in the teal-ish and cream tunic and baggy brown pants, slipping on his shoes and opened the door. Thomas had barely stepped a foot out and heard them, his breath catching painfully in his throat. 

Fiona leant against the wall, by Van's door, the other Lieutenant nuzzling at her. He watched their lips meet sloppily, a giggle escaping her lips as he licked her exposed neck. 

Thomas could feel his heart constrict, crack, then shatter into sharp fragments as if it were made of glass. Tears lodged in the back of his throat as he stepped back inside, throwing all his belongings into a backpack, staring with absolute abhorrence at his Guardian Force ID pass, feeling the pendant burn his skin underneath his tunic. He snatched it up and swung the bag over his shoulder. 

"Heeeeey….Thomas." Fiona giggled as Van stumbled into him as he passed.

"Heh, looks like she likes me….where yah goin' buddy?" He asked, both obviously smashed. He couldn't care less as he punched him in the stomach, flipping Fiona the bird. 

He retreated to his brother's room, pounding on the door until the sleepily tousled Colonel opened the door.

"Thomas? What are you doing up so late…or rather, early?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes as Meara padded up behind him in a more alert state, dressed in an oversized night shirt that could have been mistaken for a dress. 

"Thomas? What's wrong?—" She reached out her hand but he drew away holding up the ID. 

"I quit! I fucking _quit!_" He shouted, throwing it down to the floor, tearing the pendant away as well. 

"Thomas! _What happened—"_ Karl tried to ask as he turned and ran for the Dibison. 

BEEK whistled at him in inquiry as he growled.

"Not now, BEEK." He said, letting it take control as he rested his head in his hands, the tears finally falling. He knew that Fiona could never love _him_, geek-y, awkward Lt. Thomas Richard Schubaltz, but seeing her with Van like that, made all of those thoughts a painful reality. His heart and throat ached as he tried to control his sobs.

——— † ———

After a few hours, Thomas regained some control, and realized, he had no idea where he was. He rubbed his eyes gently, sore from crying, and leant his head back, trying to drive the stiffness from his limbs. BEEK whirred, shrilly, alerting him to another presence. As he looked up his stomach tightened, there stood a red, hulking Zoid. 

__

/Shit!/ He growled to himself as the cockpit of the Geno-Breaker opened and Raven hopped down with ease.

Thomas followed his actions and landed at the foot of the Dibison. He sat, finding his legs too weak and sore to hold him. Raven stared down at him, perched on a boulder. 

"You're Peregrine's man, ne?" He paused. "No, his brother, right?"

He nodded as the other raised himself, palms pressed flat on the rock, seeming to peek down at him, with a mischievous grin. "Peregrine was right, you _are_ a biscuit!"

"A what?" Thomas sat up and Raven grinned.

"Oh, nothing." He said but the grin stayed. "So what brings you all the way out to this wasteland?"

"N-nothing."

"Really?" He sat back. "Tell me. On some secret mission?"

"No." He said coarsely, standing.

"Hm? I think you are? Why did you stop then?"  
Thomas paused. _/Why in the name of Zi _did _I stop? This is the last thing I want to be doing. Dealing with a maverick like him./_

"I don't know." He said finally.

"Hmph. I think you do. On a mission to kill me? Well, go ahead, see if I care." 

"No. Now shut up. I'm not even part of the Guardian Force anymore."

"Huh?"  
"I quit."

"Why?"

"None of your goddamn business. You dirty maverick!" He spat angrily as Raven rolled his eyes again.

"Starting that again, are we?"

"Shut up! I am _not_ in the mood to deal with you, right now!" He drew his gun and aimed at him.

The rogue shrugged. "See if I care. Maybe you can bring my head back on a stick for Fiona."

Thomas' hand shook, and he dropped the gun, sitting back down again, unable to hold himself up any longer. 

Raven chewed on his lower lip and knelt before him.

"Thomas? What happened? Why are you really out here?" He asked, his voice gentle and calming.

"Fi-Fiona…and…Van…" Was all he gathered between sobs. Raven sighed softly and lifted the other's chin and stared into his pretty lime coloured eyes, giving him a sympathetic and pained smile. He took Thomas into his arms, holding his face comfortingly into his neck and Thomas allowed him, not even caring it was his enemy doing so.

—— † ——

Thomas Richard Schubaltz, ex-Lieutenant of the Guardian Force and Imperial Army, groaned willing himself to wake. _/Where am I?/_ He wondered to himself, sitting up. The air smelled like incense, coffee and cigarettes. His eyes and throat were both sore. 

Raven sat, seeming perched again, on a stool by the window, staring out, a cigarette dangling between his fingers. Thomas went to say something, but stopped when Raven's eyes drifted to him.

"You're awake, huh?" It was a bland statement.

"How did I…."

"You kind of passed out."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Raven shrugged.

He drew a knee up to his chest, resting his heel on the seat, and took a long drag, holding the smoke in. The silence lasted even after he let it out, until his fingers picked at the frayed threads around the hole in the knee of his jeans.

"You didn't deserve that, what she did. She could have been kinder, to you at least. I mean, at least you're a nice guy…she always did strike me as a bitch." He said quietly. "I know how you feel, but I just wasn't good enough. I probably deserved it."

"For whom? Good enough for whom, I mean." He asked tentatively.

"Van." He said even quieter.

"What…?"

"Come on, he's magnetic, everybody falls for him." He smiled shyly. "Even me. One really can't help it, he's kind, sweet, handsome, naïve. Sickeningly perfect. You didn't stand a chance with Van around, otherwise, I'm sure Fiona would have fallen right into your arms." 

"I'm not so sure. Why would _anyone_ want me?" He rolled his eyes, standing shakily.

"Oh, I could see why. You're a genius, cute, sweet, just like Van, but…not annoying." He smiled again, that charming, bashful smile. He watched Raven flick the ashes onto the windowsill.

"I'd…better go."

"Where? Back to the base?"

"No, I told you, I quit, I'm not going back."

"Then, where?"  
"I….don't know yet." 

Raven sighed. "What? Go back home? That'll go over well." He rolled his eyes, picturing the scene. " 'Hi Mom, Hi Dad, back from the army! Why? Oh, I got upset over a girl and quit…' "

Thomas growled as Raven stood, taking in on the cigarette again.

"Look, I'm not making fun of you, but that's not a good idea, for your own sake."

"Well, what do _you _suggest?—"

"Stay here." He said shyly, facing the window again.

"What?"

"You could…stay here with me, until you figure out what you want to do."

"Do you mean it?"

"Uh huh." He crushed the cigarette on the sill and left it there. "I don't mind." 

"Raven….I mean…thank you." 

"Oh, I called Meara, to tell her you were here, just so she and your brother wouldn't worry themselves to death looking for you."

"Thanks. I owe you."

He shrugged and swung himself off of the stool.

"Rules," he said, "There are none, just don't break anything."

"Okay."

Raven moved and resettled himself on the high-chair in front of a pedestal with a sculpture on it, picking up a tool. Thomas knew he should leave him alone but his curiosity lead him to creep over and admire his work.

"Wow…" 

"Huh?" Raven seemed startled, looking to him.

"That's really good. It's of Shadow, isn't it?"

"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry…about--"

"It's okay."

Thomas smiled. "But, really! How did you do that? It's amazing!" Raven tried to seem bothered but the sandy haired Lt. Could tell he was beaming with pride. 

"I dunno. How are you good with machines and computers and stuff?"  
"Practice, studying…"

"Exactly." He smiled and propped his feet on the rungs.

[end Chapter One: To be Continued…]

****

Ali: Review people!! Review!!

a/n: 

****

Naomi: Hi! What's up? Now, many apologies to Thomas and Fiona fans. Trust me, I am one, but--

****

Ali The Faery _(Naomi's new muse)**:**_ You only like Shounen-ai and Shoujo-ai! *jingles Tambourine*

****

Naomi: No, not true. Nyaa *sticks tongue out* The term is prefer. ^_^ But anyway! I'm back. I'll have a Work in progress bid at the end of my a/n and disclaimer. As well as a Plug section. 

****

Ali: Now, If anyone can guess the future pairing, first, Naomi Hunter will write you a Shounen or Shoujo-ai of your choice! Zoids Zero or Chaotic Century/Guardian Force. 

****

Naomi: Remember! My NCZ Faves are NaomixLeena, or BitxBrad, BitxJaime, LeonxBrad, *goes on* CC/GF: RavenxVan, IrvinexVan, RudolphxVan (fluff), ProzenxRaven—

****

Ali: Oi! She'll write everything because she loves all slash.

****

Naomi: Not true!

****

Ali: Name one you don't like.

****

Nao: ……

****

Ali: I thought so. Hmph. But yes! Try and guess!

****

Nao: But not December-san, coz I think I told you, I was writing this. So I'll write you one of your choice anyway, coz December-san ///rocks///! Now: Onto the disclaimer!

****

*Ali holds up sign*

Disc: I do not own Zoids. I do not own Ali, she's one of my best friends, and my newly appointed muse. She gave me the idea for continuing the fic anyway-- then bit off and ate the corner of the loose-leaf. -.- But anyway. I own Meara, that's all. I'm gonna upload the part with her separately, so it'll be like present, then prequel. 

****

Nao: Okay! Plugs and WIP

****

Ali: For those of you tuning out now: REVIEW!!!

**Plugs:**

Author-ess Shadowwolf: Author of many-a-fanfic. BradxNaomi fans shall love her. "Hunter's Prey" Rocked sox and so do all her other ones! They rock, oh how they rock, and Oh how she rocks! She's so nice and a great buddy! *huggles Wolfie-chan* So I command-eth thee to read and review her fics. 

(story: Zoids Zero) **A Warrior's Path: by Akili Moonwolf with **(me)** Naomi Hunter: ** It's an AU BradxNaomi, BitxOC And LeonxOC. Summary: A mysterious girl, Samantha, with an ever more mysterious past becomes the Blitz teams new-er Mercenary. (Don't worry, Brad doesn't get fired) As the story progresses, Naomi and Leon tag along with the team, and during a routine battle with Dr Leyon, Cameron, the new pilot of the Berserk Fury shows up, and the story _truly_ begins. Samantha is trying to find any more (other than Cameron) Kerodayvanians, an ancient race not of Zi with highly advanced intelligence and unique powers, more specifically, she is searching for her brother Nathan. 

I don't want to give anything else away but Leon, Bit, Brad, and Naomi are key players in this fic. Please, _please, **Please**_ read this fic. It's very good, and I don't feel narcissistic saying it since Akili wrote 11/15 of the chapters and got the idea in the first place. There will be at least 4, no more than that, new chapters to be added and a sequel has been negotiated. Thank you for your time.

**Work In Progress:**

Emotion Sickness: by Naomi Hunter. Zoids Zero, BitxBrad (— S/U) BradxBit (emotion wise) I will get the next chapter up soon, forgive my Laziness. V_V buu. It's the climax I think. I might put the rest 'to a sequel.

****

Blood Lus†: By Naomi Hun†er. (Zero Chars) AU Bit Brad (s/u) and NaomixLeena. Slight hints of JackxBrad UST. Bit, a wandering pickpocket, is saved by a dark, mystifying man, Brad, who saves him from a shady group of attackers and brings him home, only for Bit to learn that Brad and his accomplices Naomi, Leena and Jack are _Vampires_! He also learns that, the division, The Hun†er Clan, is being paid by an apparition to _protect_ him from the attackers he had faced that night, called the Backdraft Group. 

I'm still finishing the paper-draft of the next chapter, and will definitely make a sequel, or hope to.

****

Todana-no Nakani: (Peach Girl) Kiley Shounen-ai fic. ^^ It's been oh so long but I started to type up the next chap. Depends on what I get done today but I'd expect it next weekend.

****

Ali: Thank you for your time! And Review!!


	2. Chapter Two: Harmony

**__**

Time Heals Most Wounds

Chapter Two: Harmony

Thomas sat on the floor, by Raven's leg and the statue's stand, tinkering with BEEK's programming. There was a sudden knock on the door and a familiar brunette peeking in the window.

"Meara?" He opened the door with a nod from Raven and she jumped on him, smacking him upside the head.

"_Baka!_ You had us worried sick, Thomas-kun!" She sighed, clinging to him tightly, leaving a dark red smudge on his cheek after her smooch. 

"Raven! Thank you for rescuing him, I owe you big time." She gave him a big hug and a kiss, too. 

"It's really no problem, Peregrine." he said as she turned back to Thomas.

"Mou taku! You had Karl and I worried _sick! SICK!"_ She shouted as he hung his head.

"Mea, I'm sorry, but I just had to get out of there." She pulled him into another hug, patting the back of his shoulders.

"Hun, I know, _I know,_ but next time, 'I fucking quit' is not a good thing to leave us with."

"Yes, Meara." Thomas answered as she flopped back onto Raven's bed. "So how have you and Karl been?" She cracked open an eye, about to yell. "Other than worried sick!" He added.

His almost-sister-in-law just about smirked. "If you leave _that_ out, okay. Karl's listing you on 'Vacation leave', since I know you'll come back."

He fidgeted slightly, "Actually, Mea, I…I might not."

"Hm, well that's for you to decide, Hun, and take all the time you want in doing so, But, Karl has got a little job for you--"

"I don--"

"_Uh, uh._ It's not a handout or an order, just an opportunity to earn some pocket cash, to earn your keep you know? Right, Raven?"  
"Whatever, doesn't matter to me." He mumbled, a cigarette between his lips, tossing Meara the pack.

"Anyhow, you'll be operating from here."

"Huh?"  
"By this." She said, resting the cigarette in the ashtray and pulling out a sleek black laptop with various wires, chords and hookups dangling from it.

"What do I have to do?"

"_Pfft, _It'd be nice if I knew." She said rolling her eyes and exhaling a cloud of smoke. "I'll say computer stuff, but there's an outline in here."

"Fine."

——— † ———

Thomas sat on the floor, Indian style, his bare feet tapping against the wood to the beat of Raven's loud music.

__

"And Isolation is the oxygen mask

Come make your children breathe in to survive.

I'm not a slave to a god

That doesn't exist!

I'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit!" 

Marilyn Manson screamed as Thomas navigated through the computer program. He watched raven staring intently at the molded piece of clay, his foot gently tapping the floor as well, only slower. He lit another cigarette and stared harder, trying to remember the finer details of Shadow's metal body. 

__

"The death of one is a tragedy,

The death of one is a tragedy,

The death of millions is just a, just a shame_!"_

Thomas smiled; it was two months later and living with Raven had definitely changed his view of the cold maverick. He was…well…_fun!_ The sandy haired Lieutenant and the outsider had a tacit settlement; Thomas could stay as long as he wanted, and Raven hoped he would stay forever, because, no-one wants to be alone. 

He felt much better about the "Fiona thing", but it still hurt him. He lay awake thinking, every night, Raven curled up besides him facing the window and staring at the stars. Lieutenant Schubaltz thought of where he was, before _her_. 

'Will I ever be as good as Karl…at _anything?!_, Will I ever be promoted?, Why do I feel like this?, How will I improve, What will happen tomorrow…'

__

/Why do I feel like this…?/

Fiona was a gods-send to Thomas in his time of confusion. She was a woman he thought he loved, clearing away all of his unstated feelings for another Lieutenant he had worked with. Lieutenant Vincent Avalon. He often caught himself gazing at his body; his jet black hair, dark eyes, tan-ish skin… It created an ache, almost, within him, causing him to hide it in the depths of his heart. But, perhaps, when Fiona broke it, the secret slipped from it's fragile enclosure, but instead of Lieutenant Avalon, it was a striking past foe. Raven was beautiful, there was no doubt about it or any other way to say it, but his beauty was not skin deep, unlike Thomas' previous 'crush'. That wonderful aspect lay in his personality, his surprisingly kind heart and came through in his art.

He turned over, resting his cheek against the back of Raven's shoulders, the other whispering a goodnight, his fingertips reaching back and skimming his cheek gently.

[End Chapter two: to be continued…]

A/n:

****

Naomi: Oi. Either you all are lying and hate my writing (reviewers that is) or you don't read my authors note. Yare, the "contest" answer was revealed by now so no Shounen/shoujo ai for you all. 

I know, Chappie's short but I wanted to save--

****

Ali the Faery: STALL! 

****

Naomi: *sweat drops* N-no…I'm busy and I think it'd be better for the next part to be separate.

****

Ali the Faery: And if you like ThomasxRaven, read "Moonlight" by December. And, another plug for December-san (Nao: because she rocks) at her website she has, well many beautiful Yaoi/shounen-ai piccies but a Raven and Thomas one too. *gins* It's so cute! Linkage!:

http://home.graffiti.net/sirusmoe/raven12.jpg

****

Naomi: hai hai, wai wai! ^^; 

****

Naomi and Ali: READ AND REVIEW, ARIGATOU!

****

Naomi: *falls asleep at the keyboard* Zzzzzz…….

****

Ali: Geeze, It's only nine-oh-three pm! *giggle* oh! And Happy Thanksgiving all!

****

Naomi: Japanese dict:

Baka: Idiot, Mou taku: said in exasperation, like "really!" honestly!" Oi: expression like "hey"


End file.
